impeachmenthornfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Yuki
Maria Yuki is one of the newest addition to the X-Scores. She is the Red Horse as part of Patrick's plan to remake America in the X-Scores own image - a country free of violence. She makes her debut in episode 5. The Americans know her as the SAO of War. Bio When Maria was young, she and her friend Sun Williams watched Sword Art Online, with the former cosplaying as Asuna and the latter as Leafa. One day, an agent of Mikey Trump attacked Maria, robbing her friends of their wealth so that he and Trump could mock the poor. They then used the stolen money to build idols of gold and silver, which Christians in America pelted the Whitehouse because Trump was using the money to make graven images. Sun then told Maria that Mikey Trump is a bad influence on America because of the ways he mismanages the country. She then told Maria that a wise leader teaches people wise things and not immoral ones. Maria then asked her how she knew this, and she pulled out a Bible. She then told Maria that the red horse inspired her. In the bible, Sun learned about the evils of idolatry. Realizing that this is corrupting America, Sun left a gift for her friend - a red horse. When Maria got on the red horse, she was given a great sword to go with it. Using the red horse and the great sword, she then went onto fighting corruption. In the present, she aids the X-Scores in their plan to destroy idolatry in America. Personality Maria is a Friend to all people, however, her actions are too violent. In her first appearance, she tells the innocent people to run away from the corrupt cop before fighting him, resulting in his uniform being torn off. She will protect the X-Scores from any harm, as her mother taught her to protect her friends. However, she takes the Bible way too literally, as seen in the quotes and how she uses them. Quotes She has two which she frequently uses in episodes 12 while she deals with the Trumpet Forces. She makes variants of those quotes in the earlier episodes when doing it. "You are lucky that I am in a good mood, otherwise I would have to tell you to give me your right hand to be cut off. Instead, I tore off your uniform to show what a disgrace you are to cops as a symbolic way of telling everyone what a disgrace you are to police officers. Good day!" * Maria to the defeated corrupt officer before FBI detain him, then departing to join the X-Scores. (Episode 5) Horseman Arc "If your right hand causes you to sin, cut it off." * Maria before using her hands to cut off the Trumpet Forces' right hands after she sees them beating up homeless people with their right hands. (Episode 12) "You want to turn America into a state of desolate ruin with the concept of idolatry. Then I will ride the red horse and take peace from this state until the idolatry there is destroyed!" (Episode 12) Appearances She first appears in episode 5, seeing a corrupt cop luring innocent people into a dank alley only to beat them up for fun with his right hand so he can laugh at their suffering. She then tells the innocent people to flee, before confronting the corrupt cop. Eventually, she tears off the uniform off the cop. She says that he is a disgrace to all police officers before FBI arrive in to detain him. Mikey Trump seeing the corrupt cop's uniform torn off, sends an army of tanks coming towards her. Patrick, Yu, and Kimi come to her aid, using their powers to severely cripple the tanks. As a reward for their brave acts, Patrick asks her if she could join the X-Scores as the Red Horse in their upcoming plan to make America into a world without violence, and she was "Yes" out loud. In the Horseman Arc, episode 13, Patrick orders her to take peace from America because of the presence of idolatry which the X-Scores hate. In episode 17, loony fans of Pretty Cure gives the members of the X-Scores the power to kill idolaters with sword, death and famine. Trivia * She and her friend are a play on the character A(Sun)a Yuuki. In this case, she is Asuna if she read the Bible and took the verses about hand cutting and eye gouging very literally. * She also has connection with the Pretty Cures (Cure Sword). * The quotes she says are allusions to the Bible. This is the concept of the Holy Hitman. Category:X-Scores Category:Antagonists